


In Which One Loved The Other

by Captain_Charlei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Charlei/pseuds/Captain_Charlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was how, this is how one loved the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which One Loved The Other

They covered each other in gentle caresses of lips and flesh, adoring, intimate, but not heated, not rushed. It would best be described as aimless. Wandering moments of just this: touching and being touched, holding loosely and without purpose. Such fleeting hours of aimless clasping and simple touches—this is how, this is how one loved the other.

Lying there, side by side, shoulders buried deep into the worn mattresses of insignificant rooms, their chests just barely brushing against each other. Hours, as many as they could spare, were spent like this: breathing, grazing each other with fleeting touches and gentle kisses. 

Legs would tangle together like ivy, but they never held the other in their arms completely. It was in their nature, in the nature of their distorted connection. Always there for the other, always tangled in their roots, in their veins—but never, never together entirely.

Fleeting moments of stolen aimlessness, hours of sweet nothings. This was all they had, all they would ever have. With lives that ripped them apart, with responsibilities that would undoubtedly be the end of them—the silence, the nothing was more than they could have possibly hoped for. It was beautiful, but it was always ephemeral. 

Living, breathing, just being, with roaming touches and closed eyes that almost never opened. Blue never met green, one pair of eyes would never gaze at the other while they were like this. They’d spent so much time, so many hours trying to tell each other about the unspoken heartbreak, so many heavy eyes and heavy sentiments.

With foreheads pressed together lightly, fingers tangled loosely between them, the light of the morning drenching the hours with trembling shadows of trees and wings cast against the opposite wall. This was how, this is how one loved the other.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is honestly how I see Destiel. I don’t picture ridiculous sex and constant fucking. While that’d be all fine and dandy, in a show like Supernatural, I see Dean and Castiel just… being together, laying down and just… being. *shrugs* I think that they both take pleasure in the simple things, and taking time to just be in each other’s presence is something I can honestly see them doing.


End file.
